


Feel the Beat

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Strangers in a Nightclub AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd expected to dance, have a few drinks, and celebrate Shareen's birthday in style. Things don't always go as one expects, however...though that's not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



“C’mon, Rose! You haven’t been out with me in ages!” Shareen’s voice came through the speaker harshly, and Rose pulled the phone away from her face with a grimace. 

“Shareen, there’s a reason I don’t go out with you,” Rose griped. “I hate the noise and the people and the blokes grindin’ up on you.” Even as she said it, Rose knew she would lose the battle. It was her best friend’s birthday, after all, and she was practically obligated to go. And if she was honest with herself, she didn’t hate parties or clubs. She just wasn’t so used to the crowds anymore.

“Rose, please?” Shareen pleaded. She knew she had her friend on the ropes. “Please, love, it’s my birthday and I haven’t seen you in so long!” Technically it wasn’t true, Rose had met her for coffee just a few days ago, but that was neither here nor there.

It had been a while since Rose had actually been out, really. She’d met her ex, Jimmy Stone, in a club nearly two years ago. She’d fallen hard for him, and had moved in with Jimmy and his mates after she’d known him for two months. At the time, she thought she’d been blissfully happy.

It hadn’t taken long, however, for the charm to wear off. Jimmy was crass and immature, and Rose still bore the mental scars from his manipulative personality. She was lucky to have gotten away from him, but his influence still remained.

She shook her head, annoyed at herself. Jimmy was gone. He wouldn’t be back, and he wouldn’t hurt her anymore. There was no reason for her to hold back from things she’d enjoyed before. Still, she couldn’t give in to Shareen without at least a little bit of a fight.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” she grumbled. 

“You can raid my closet, just be here early!” Shareen’s voice was victorious; she knew that she’d worn down Rose’s defenses. “You can wear that little black number you were envyin’ last time you were over.”

“I wasn’t envying that dress, Sher, I was wondering how you didn’t manage to pop out of it,” Rose muttered drily. “I’m pretty sure that dress defies laws of physics.”

“Why do you think I love it so much? Be here at eight. We’re gonna meet the rest of the girls at nine-thirty. Love ya!” These last words were said in rapid-fire, and Rose hung up the phone with a deep sigh.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

*****

“See? You look gorgeous!” Shareen leaned against the doorframe, balanced precariously on a pair of heels that Rose thought were very unsuited for the dance floor. Hell, Rose had flats on and she wasn’t sure how well she’d hold up. She did have to admit, though, that she looked pretty good. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the v-neck cut showed off her cleavage (with some help from the push-up bra she’d bought a few months back). 

“Please tell me you’re not planning on getting drunk and makin’ me drag you home,” she said as she turned from the mirror, a pair of silver hoops in hand. Shareen gave her a look that was far too innocent and Rose couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re hopeless.”

“It’s my birthday,” Shareen said matter-of-factly. “I can do what I want. And besides, you won’t be the only one there. I’ll make someone else drag me home.”

“Just be safe, yeah? Let me know if you leave with someone who’s not in our group.” Shareen made a face and reclined back against the mass of pillows piled at the head of the bed. She took a sip of her wine cooler (“pregaming, Rose!”) and gave her a sly look.

“You too! Shoot me a text before you go home with some fit bloke. Don’t want to be worrying about you all night.”

Rose scoffed and flopped down on the bed beside Shareen. “Not bloody likely, love. Remember what happened last time I met a guy in a club?” She grimaced and Shareen made a sympathetic noise.

“I know, babe,” she crooned. “He’s shite, and he didn’t deserve you. But maybe tonight…” she trailed off and her eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled fondly, used to Shareen’s schemes. “That’ll be the day.”

******  
The music was loud (too loud, but she’d never admit that out loud) and drowned out any attempts at conversation. Shareen was off on the dance floor with some bloke, and Rose figured she was nearly ready join the rest of her friends. She’d already turned down a few offers for a dance- the dress was worked at least. She took a large gulp of her drink and set the empty cup down. It was time to join Shareen and her friends.

“Roooooseee!” Shareen squealed and wrapped her in a giant hug as they bounced along to the music. The other girls cheered as she joined the group, and she grinned as she found the rhythm of the song that played over the giant speakers. She could feel the bass thrum through her, and the crowd pressed in around them energized her. She began to move to the music and danced with a few of the blokes that swarmed around their group of friends. The alcohol created a pleasant haze around her- not enough to dull her awareness, but enough to relax and dance around like mad.

A pair of hands settled on her hips from behind, and Rose found herself pulled against a solid chest. She swayed in time with the music; her hips automatically found the rhythm of the music and the stranger behind her. She didn’t turn, not really fussed about who her dancer partner was, and just enjoyed the song.

When the music ended and transitioned to a song with even more bass, Rose pulled away and turned toward the man behind her. She didn’t expect her gaze to be met ny the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes.

“Oh,” she said softly. Any noise she might’ve made was immediately drowned by the music, but the bloke looked equally dumbstruck. He was...gorgeous, really. Wild brown hair and plump lips that begged to be nibbled. And he looked at her like she was just as attractive to him. The thought sent a thrill through her.

She didn’t realize she was staring until he ducked his head. She swore she could’ve seen a faint flush paint his cheeks, but in the dim light, she wasn’t sure. He motioned over to the bar and she nodded, letting him lead her out of the crowd.

They shouted their order to the bartender and secreted themselves into a darkened corner of the club. The speakers were nearby, and Rose could feel the rhythm pulsing through her body, creating a pleasant tingle.

He’d just opened his mouth to say something when someone crashed into Rose from behind and she fell hard into the stranger’s arms. Her drink fell to the floor and he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Behind her, a very large, very drunk man swore at her before he disappeared into the crowd. She recoiled slightly into the arms of her dance partner, and grimaced when she felt the sticky wetness in her shoes- she must have spilled her drink down her leg.

His fingertips ghosted over her sides, and a jolt of electricity shot through her. Suddenly, she was aware of how close he was, how she could feel his breath against her temple. 

“Are you all right?” he murmured into her ear, and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her. His voice was low and quite frankly, sinful, and she was convinced he purposefully brushed his lips against the shell of her ear to drive her insane. Of their own accord, her hands curled around his forearms and pressed dents into his skin. She didn’t answer him, but tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes and smiled slightly.

He looked relieved and gestured towards the dance floor, wordlessly asking for another dance. She nodded enthusiastically, more than a little excited to feel his arms around her once again, and they moved away from their corner. 

They faced each other this time, her arms draped over his shoulders and his hands securely at her waist. They moved together easily, hips undulating against one another in an effortless rhythm. He was a fantastic dancer, she noted, and she licked her lips as she thought of all the other ways his hips might move.

His eyes were almost black in the dim light of the nightclub, and he followed the movement of her tongue against her lips. Her arms tightened on his shoulders and she angled her chin up a degree in invitation. Before she could quite register that he moved, his lips crashed into hers and she was hauled against his lithe form. 

For a moment, she thought she shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be snogging a stranger in a nightclub...but then his tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she lost all coherent thought. He tasted so good, and he was kissing her like he’d been starved for her touch.

One of her hands reached up up to cup the back of his head, and her fingers threaded through the silky strands there. Her other ran up his arm, and she reveled in the strain of the muscle as he kept her pulled tight against his body. He pushed her backwards gently, until she felt the cold concrete against her back. His body pressed more firmly against hers, and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat when she felt him, warm and hard against her thigh.

When they broke apart for air, she panted and gulped in the air like she was starved for it. He wasted no time; he immediately dropped his head to her neck and peppered her overheated skin with wet kisses. His right hand moved to cup her breast and she gasped. His fingers moved roughly over the clingy material. Her eyes flew open and she gave the crowd a cursory glance, but no one paid them the slightest bit of attention. “Don’t worry,” he murmured in her ear, before he grazed the soft skin with his teeth. “I won’t let anyone see.” He pulled back, and she swallowed thickly. His hair was in wild disarray (her fault, she realized), and his lips were swollen from their kisses. His hand was still on her breast, kneading gently, and she arched into his touch.

“What’s--what’s your name?” she managed, though every iota of her attention was focused on his hand, and the pangs of desire he sent straight to her core. She was already wet, she could tell, and the warmth of his body against hers only exacerbated the situation.

“James.” He grinned, so uncharacteristically innocently that she blinked. “James Noble. Yours?”

His hand flexed once more, and she was struck by the ludicrous situation she found herself in- pinned to the concrete wall of a nightclub against a gorgeous stranger. A stranger whose sinful fingers had coaxed her nipple into a taut bud, even through the fabric of her bra. It was ridiculous and improbable, and she didn’t think she’d ever been more turned on in her life.

“Rose,” she murmured. She wasn’t sure if he caught what she said over the music, but a moment later she heard her name echoed back as he buried her face against her neck as he peppered her skin with little kisses and nips.

“James,” she breathed, and her head fell back against the concrete wall. His hand moved to her other breast, and she jumped when his hand slipped under the flimsy fabric of her dress. He caressed the skin at the edge of her bra for a moment, silently asking permission. She moaned and pushed herself into his hand, eager for him to touch her.

He rolled and pulled at her nipple, pinched it lightly and grinned against her skin when he felt her knees go weak. She panted and whimpered against the assault of sensation, and she knew he could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest. He raised his head, a mischievous grin on his lips, and he leaned forward to kiss her again, hard. 

“May I touch you?” he murmured into her lips, and his fingers moved down to toy with the hem of her dress. Her eyes flew open and she regarded him carefully. He looked at her steadily, but she thought she could detect a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Again, the thought passed through her mind that she shouldn’t do this, that letting a stranger grope her on the dance floor was not something that she’d ever do. She immediately told that thought to shut up.

“Please,” she murmured, and she widened her stance. He grinned and flicked his eyes down to where his fingers disappeared under her dress. He didn’t tease her, she didn’t think either one of them was in the mood for that. 

As soon as his fingers grazed her core, she was lost. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and she spread her legs an inch further- as far as she dared- and even above the unrelenting beat of the music, she heard the moan that passed his lips as he shoved her knickers aside and sank a finger into her. His thumb quickly found her clit and stroked her in time with the music. She cried out and sank her teeth into his shoulder, tried to muffle her noises in the blue fabric. She gripped his tie, anchoring herself to his body as her hips undulated against his hand.

“Fuck, Rose,” he grunted in her ear, and he shifted so that he could press his erection against her thigh. “You’re so wet. I must have done an excellent job snogging you.” His comment was accompanied by a cheeky laugh, and her other hand came up to swat his arm. 

“Brat,” she muttered against the collar of his shirt, even as a particularly good twitch of his wrist made her shudder. “You think you’re so impressive?”

His hand stilled immediately, and he angled his head down so that he could look into his eyes. “I think you’ll find, my dear, that I am so impressive.” His eyes glinted in the dim light, and Rose’s stomach clenched in anticipation.

Before she could reply, he crooked his fingers within her. She cried out and let her eyes fall closed once again as he added another digit and stretched her deliciously. His lips were at her ear as he whispered praise and sucked at her pulse point. 

His actions, combined with the steady beat of the music pulsing through her, meant that it wasn’t long at all before Rose was close to the edge. She gyrated her hips against his hand was too far gone to care that that she’d soaked his hand with her arousal. This was by far the hottest thing that had ever happened to her, and she wasn’t about to be shy that she enjoyed it.

“Come for me, Rose,” he growled in her ear. He certainly didn’t seem to mind either- on the contrary, his eyes were impossibly dark and she could feel him hard against her hip. He fucked her in time with the music and her toes curled against the pleasure.

“So close,” she panted against his shoulder. Her muscles quivered, begging for release.

He kept his rhythm steady, and his fingers worked in tandem to drive her insane. When he spoke next, his words were strained, and he rutted against her hip. 

“Rose, listen to me,” he whispered harshly. “You’re going to come. You’re going to come hard in this room full of people with my fingers inside you, and you’re going to love it. Do you understand?”

She had no choice but to comply. Her eyes met his as she tipped over the edge, as her fingers scrabbled helplessly against the soft material of his shirt. She keened, a long, high sound that absolutely no one but James noticed.

He worked her through her orgasm, his rhythm steady as she pulsed around his fingers. Soon, the sensation was too much, and she shied away from his touch with an apologetic smile.

She let her head fall back against the wall of the club, and James quickly straightened the hem of her dress. She knew her cheeks were flushed and her entire body tingled.

“That was…” she trailed off as a goofy smile spread across her face. She didn’t have to finish, and James’ grin matched her own.

“Yeah,” he said and ducked his head almost bashfully. “Listen, Rose. Um...my flat is just around the corner. D’you…” he gestured helplessly, and Rose couldn’t help but notice that his fingers still glistened with her juices. He didn’t continue his sentence, but Rose knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

“Yes.”

He smiled so brightly that Rose thought his cheeks would break, and he reached out for her hand, holding it tightly. She used her free hand to fish out her phone, and after James gave her his address, sent a quick text to Shareen. Her friend was nowhere to be seen in the club, but Rose knew she’d have her phone on her. 

“You’re sure, yeah?” He asked again as they emerged into the cool night air. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” He pursed his lips, and Rose stopped, cocking her head to one side.

“I’m sure. I want you.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and now she could definitely see the blush on his cheeks. 

“Well, what are we waiting for, Rose?” He squeezed her hand and tugged her in the direction of his flat. “Run!”


End file.
